Haroun ibn Sallah al-Rashid (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Massachusetts Academy, Snow Valley, Massachusetts | Gender = Male | Height = 5' 7" | Weight = 145 lbs | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Moroccan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Mutant with cybernetic enhancements | PlaceOfBirth = The Rif Mountains, Morocco | PlaceOfDeath = Hellfire Club Mansion | Creators = Chris Claremont; Sal Buscema | First = New Mutants #16 | Death = New Mutants Vol 3 8 | HistoryText = Origins Jetstream was a Moor and a Berber who greatly enjoyed using his power to fly. His body however was unable to withstand the tremendous energies he generated, and one day his flesh caught fire as he flew. To save him and to enable him to use his powers, the Hellfire Club had him turned into a cyborg. As a result, Jetstream felt himself bound by his sense of honor to serve the Hellfire Club for the rest of his life. Hellions Jetstream joined the original group of Hellions, the trainee group of mutants set up by the Hellfire Club and led by Emma Frost to be a rival to the New Mutants. Jetstream was the antithesis of Cannonball, who could also propel himself through the air and was also the team leader. He engaged in several battles with the New Mutants —mostly petty competition— but occasionally got along with the students, sometimes attending dances for socialization. On the first mission of the Hellions, Jetstream helped to capture Doug Ramsey and Kitty Pryde from the X-Mansion. When the New Mutants came to reclaim their own, the two teams decided to solve the dispute their own way: a duel between Cannonball and Jetstream with the winner getting to keep the captives. Jetstream lost, but Emma Frost returned in time with Sebastian Shaw to deter the New Mutants from retrieving their friends. Fortunately, Kitty was able to create a diversion for Magik to be able to transport the team to safety. Later, when the New Mutants were in a state of emotional turmoil over being killed and resurrected by the Beyonder, Emma Frost saw it as her opportunity to sweep in and take control. She convinced Magneto — the current leader of the team — to allow the New Mutants to come to the Massachusetts Academy for psychic counselling, where she promptly accepted them into the ranks of her Hellions. The two teams became quite fond of one another but were separated when Magneto realized that his emotions had been manipulated by Empath to convince him to relinquish the students. On the team's last mission, Jetstream went along with the Hellions in order to retrieve former-member Firestar. They found her in the ranks of the New Warriors and decided to have a series of fights to see who would get her — best two out of three wins. The Hellions lost and went home, not knowing that their young lives would soon be over. Soon after, Emma threw another party which the Hellions as well as the X-Men Gold team attended. It was there that Trevor Fitzroy — a member of the villainous group known as the Upstarts — crashed the party with the goal of killing Emma in order to gain points within the group. The Hellions were mere formalities: some were killed in the crossfire and the rest, including Jetstream, were drained of their life energies in order to fuel his teleportation portal. Necrosha Jetstream was resurrected along with the other Hellions by Selene and Eli Bard using the Transmode Virus. He and the Hellions launched an attack on Utopia, but they were all killed by the New Mutants. | Powers = Thermo-chemical Energy Generation: Can generate thermo-chemical energy and release it from his skin. This energy is accompanied by plasma. So far Jetstream can only release this energy in one direction, beneath him. The equal opposite reaction to this thrust causes his body to be propelled into the air like a human rocket. | Abilities = | Strength = He possesses normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Jetstream's body was unable to withstand the tremendous energies he generated—one day his flesh even caught fire as he flew. To save him and enable him to use his power, the Hellfire Club provided Jetstream with a bionic system that enabled him to contain, focus, and control his power. Among these systems was a bionic backpack that could fold away into his body which contained computerized scanning devices and aerial navigation. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = In Brazilian publication, the first publisher called him as Impulsor (en:Impeller) and the next publisher as Jato (en:Jet). | Links = * Marvel Directory }} Category:Flight Category:Energy Projection Category:Plasma Generation Category:Muslim Characters Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Pre-M-Day Deaths)